Pingyou
by Asuna10
Summary: This is a story about a cheery ghoul girl trying to survive ghoul life. Mentions some characters from the main cast, but mostly OCs. Bit of romance, bit of friendship, bit of everything else. Please enjoy reading it and tell me what you think if you have time! (Also my drawing sucks, but yes that is a cover image)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I emerge from the back of the shop wearing my new uniform and apron.

"Wow! Mie, you look so cute!" Hinami greets me with an excited squeal.

"Ha! You'll be wearing this one day too I hope!" I laugh.

"Maybe when I'm older..." She says, embarrassed.

I walk into the kitchen where I will be taking my post at my new job! I look around to find all the ingredients I need: human flesh, human fat, human blood, human skin, and human hair in various colours. I've always been known for being greedy, so I take a small lock of hair and drop it into the hungry cave that is my mouth.

"Yummy~" I squeal in delight.

Touka walks into the kitchen, followed by my best friend Katsu.

"Finally, someone to make the cakes we serve. Now we can spend less money buying them" Touka says calmy.

"I just hope I can be of use!"

"You'll be fine. I love your cake" Katsu pets my head lightly.

"Well, I better get to work then!" I say enthusiastically.

"Try not to eat all the ingredients before you finish" Touka reminds me.

"Good luck" Katsu smiles, a rare thing.

They exit through the door leading to the rest of the cafe and I get to work. A few hours later I have successfully baked: 2 human cakes, 1 ghoul cake, and a batch of 12 human cupcakes. There were also a few leftover ghoul cake ingredients, so I made myself a decadent cupcake which I will save for afternoon tea.

I walk out with the two human cakes to put on display where Yoshimura greets me with a smile.

"Ahh, thank you Mieko. These will do nicely for our human customers" He picks both cake stands out of my hands and puts them in the display window next to the counter.

"Glad to be of service" I spread my legs slightly into a tough stance and thrust my arm out with a peace sign while I wear a bright grin on my face. This is known as the MiNeko Pose.

I walk back into the kitchen to fetch the batch of cupcakes. They're on a three teared cupcake stand which I will hopefully not drop! I carry it out to the cafe and place it on top of the cake display window for all to see. Everyone looks so in awe by my cakes and I notice a slice or two already missing from the chocolate fudge cake.

My shift is finished for now as more cake will not be eaten until the afternoon. I slide off my apron and hang it on the designated hook. As the only kitchen staff (the other staff all being baristas) I got a special hook that has a sign above with my name. Someone has also gotten a marker and drawn a small 'n' between the 'i' and 'e'. Oh wait, that was me.

I wander over to Touka who is mixing a latte for a customer.

"Shift over huh?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Yep! Must be lunch time!" I giggle.

"I'll bring you a coffee in a bit then, Mieko"

"How many times have a I told you to just call me 'Mie', Touka?!"

She stays silent and goes to bring the coffee to the customer. I wait for her to return, never taking my determined eye off of her. Suddenly, a brilliant idea becomes extra attention-seeking in my brain!

"Wanna here a joke?" I ask

"I guess" she shrugs.

"It's called the Interrupting MiNeko!" I MiNeko Pose a few seconds before continuing, "Ok...Knock Knock!" I do a little knocking action.

"Who's there?" She groans.

"Mieko!" I exclaim.

"Mie-"

"NYA!" I cut her off mid-word, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"I have customers to serve" she says darkly before walking off to take an order.

I take a seat at one of the tables and impatiently wait for my coffee. Touka walks over with the delicious liquid and I light up like a Christmas tree. She places it on the table in front of me and I thank her. She leans her face over to my ear.

"It's orange" she whispers before strutting off again.

Orange is a flavour I like very much. By orange I mean human hair, by the way. Touka always slips a different colour into my coffee each day. I quietly sip my coffee, savouring my precious break time. The day passes smoothly after that. I make 2 more human cakes after my break and my work is done for the day. I put my special cupcake in a box and walk all the way to Touka's house where Hinami lives too.

"Mie!" Hinami comes rushing out the front door to embrace me.

"Hinami!" I smile as I hug her back.

She looks up at the cupcake I have been cautiously holding high above her head. She pouts at me.

"No way! This is my cupcake, I made it myself!"

"Mie..." She whines.

"Maybe you can have some of the icing" I pet her on the head and she giggles in delight.

Hinami and I quickly devour my precious cupcake and it is gone forever. We spend the rest of the afternoon reading and I help Hinami when she gets stuck on some kanji. It's quiet and peaceful now, but soon it will be dinner time and will we have to hunt.

**Asuna: SO! I'm writing fanfiction again. This story is a Tokyo Ghoul fanfic about a cute ghoul girl and her less cute friends. I mostly wanted to post this story because I stopped writing the sequel half way through, and if you guys like it… I guess I'll have to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pingyou

I hear the faint sound of a stomach rumbling behind me. I spin the desk chair around to look at Hinami who is curled up in a sofa chair reading.

"Hungry yet?" I ask, pulling out my phone to check the time "it's almost 7"

"Maybe a little bit..." She attempts to hide behind her book, embarrassed of her loud stomach.

I stand up just as Touka bursts in the door. This action practically gives me a heart attack and I almost open my eye in surprise.

"It's Touka" Hinami says.

"I know..." I sigh in relief.

"Ready to go?" Touka says this as more of a statement than a question.

"We were just getting hungry actually" I laugh.

Hinami gently puts her book back down on the coffee table and walks over to stand next to Touka.

"Let's go then"

"Alright!" I pull the classic MiNeko pose for a few seconds in enthusiasm.

A minute later I am running to catch up with the others as they are already out the door. I'm sure Hinami is perfectly capable of protecting herself, but we stand on either side of her and hold her hands just in case. Hinami looks up at me and I smile, she smiles back. Her head tilts over in the direction of Touka who lifts one side of her lip up into a slightly forced grin.

We finally make it to Anteiku where all ghouls can get a meal if they need it. Unfortunately, with all these ghouls relying on the poor shop, someone has to supply the meat to feed them. When we do run out, it is always safest to leave Hinami here. She is my precious little friend who I love like a sister, and her safety is top priority to me!

"We're out again" says Katsu with a ticked-off kinda look.

"Guess we're going hunting again" Touka sighs.

I go off to change with the two of them into my fighting outfit. To most people it looks like a dancing get-up, but I find it cute and easy to move in. I tie my usual twintails into large odango buns where they won't get in my way.

We walk out of the back room and Yoshimura hands us a large bag each to carry the bodies in.

"I wanna go too!" Hinami whines.

"But Hinami" I counter, "it's just sooooo tiring and soooooo much hard work. You're lucky you don't have to"

"I'm a big girl" she stamps her foot.

"If you die, we'll eat you then and there, on the spot"

"You'd really do that Katsu?" She whimpers and Katsu gives her a dead serious look in reply.

"Be safe, and come back quickly!" She waves to us before we even start to leave.

We make our way to the door, ready to leave. Touka and Katsu go first, but I linger for a second. I do a quick 180degree turn and pull a MiNeko pose in Hinami's direction. She laughs and I wave as I exit the cafe.

We're outside now, and we're walking briskly but quietly towards a close-by suicide spot. It's dark, I can't see much but there isn't much to see either. We walk through the empty streets where everything is dead silent. Something makes a high-pitched squeak and I am the only one that flinches.

"Maybe we should put our masks on, just in case" Katsu suggests and I mentally thank her. Touka's mask is a bunny with pink, fake, hair on the sides, ghoul investigators call her "rabbit". Katsu's mask is barely a mask... I'd call it a patch. Her 'patch' is a large rose designed to cover her half-human origin, they call her "rose thorn". Finally, my mask is that of a doll's with a white face, pink lips, blue eyeshadow, rosy cheeks, and scarily-long lashes. My stage name is "Pingyou" which is a mashup of pink (because of my hair) and ningyou (doll). The eyes of my mask are cut out, which perfectly showcases my black and red ones, the only time you will ever see both.

We peacefully reach the bottom of the cliff where messed-up people end their lives forever. I'd feel sorry for them, but it would do no good whatsoever. We grab a body each and stuff them into our large black bags which would look awfully suspicious in daylight. We begin our way back to Anteiku and it looks like we will have no difficulties tonight.

As I walk along, suddenly something grabs me from behind and starts pulling me back. I attempt to scream but my cries are muffled by the person's hand. I thrash around violently and am about to use my kagune when I am suddenly let go. I fall to my knees and I look up to see my pursuer... He's practically wetting his pants.

"MIKI!"

**Asuna: *creepy evil laughter* Ok, cliff hanger! Don't worry, all will be resolved in the next chapter PROMISE! How's it looking though? I like this story and if you like it too, please remember to review! Who's this mysterious 'Miki" person? You should be on the edge of your seat!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mieko &amp; Mikio

I stand up against the man who is still laughing his head off and I... Begin to punch the living daylights out of him!

"Woah woah" he attempts to block my fists, but my fury prevails.

After about a minute I get tired and stop pounding him to death.

"Have you calmed down yet?" He asks.

"Well I might be a lot calmer if you'd greeted me in a less kidnapper way!" I exclaim and he laughs which just enrages me more.

"Woah Mie, I've never seen you so angry before... Actually, I've never seen you angry ever" I look over to Katsu who has a shocked expression. Even Touka's eyes are slightly widened. I look back at Miki and we both take off our masks (well actually his is more like a sack thing), I close my right eye and he closes his left.

"Twins" Touka says quietly.

"That's right!" MiNeko pose.

"Mie, you never told me you had a brother!" Katsu exclaims, she's never really lost her cool composure before.

"I guess it never came up in conversation?" I shrug.

"The name's Mikio, nice ta meetcha!" He gives a little two-finger salute.

"Mieko and Mikio... Even their names match" Touka analyses, "and he also has an eye problem"

"Is it backstory time already? Whoo time flies..." I try to procrastinate.

"Let's hear it Mie" Katsu says sternly.

"Once upon a time in the 9th ward, there was a ghoul couple who were very in love. The woman had long, flowing, pink hair and the man had beautifully, bright, green eyes. Soon enough, the wife became pregnant with child and the happy couple patiently awaited the joy they would bring into the world"

"I don't really remember you being a joy…" Miki remarks.

"I'M a delight, unlike you" I rebut, "Back to the story! Much to their surprise, the woman gave birth to not one, but two gorgeous ghoul babies. Ghoul twins are mostly non-existent as usually one or both are put-down upon birth, but the parents wanted to keep both their children. The husband and wife watched the twins grow and learn to fight, but eventually realised that they would not learn to whiten their black eye. A flaw that would make blending into the human society difficult"

"And that's why you always have your eye closed" Katsu confirms.

"This is where it gets sad" Miki comments, pulling out a pack of tissues.

"Shut up. I'm sick of you already" Touka's bad side is definitely the one you want to never be on.

"When the girl and boy were 7 years old, the parents took them to the 20th ward where a fabled 'ghoul safe haven' existed by the name of Anteiku. During their travels, the family was attacked and as they finally reached the safe-place they were looking for, the parents could no longer live on, and died"

I stop the story for a moment to find myself flooding with tears. Miki pulls out a tissue and begins to wipe my eyes and cheeks.

"I knew you'd cry" he's a jerk, but he has his moments.

Katsu moves to embrace me and Touka strokes my head gently.

"Thanks guys" I manage to murmur out, "but there's more... The twins were raised at Anteiku for 3 peaceful years. During their tenth year of life, the boy decided to run away back to the 9th ward, leaving his sister behind in despair"

"I was gonna come back for you!" Miki butts in.

"When?!" more tears start to flow.

"When it was safe"

"We're paranormal monsters in a world full of humans. It will never be safe for us"

**Asuna: Ok, this was really sad in my opinion so excuse me for a moment… **

***violently sobs***

**Did you guys think it was sad? I hate when Mie cries. But they're twins! What a twist, right? New characters are fun to introduce~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Facade

I'm furious, but mostly hurt. Miki left me behind for 7 years for barely a reason and I hate him for it.

"So why are you back now?" Katsu always knows what I'm thinking.

"They've lessened the number of ghoul investigators, and it's safer in the 9th ward now" he replies.

"So what? You came to take her back there?"

"It was our home for 7 years"

"And this has been my home for the other 10!" I speak for the first time in a while.

"So you don't want to come back with me?"

"I'M staying in the 20th ward, YOU can do what you like" my decision if final.

I would never leave the friends I've made here, they're just like my family. Miki looks dumbfounded, but eventually composes himself.

"I guess I made my way back here for nothing then" and that is all he says before he stalks off into the night. Touka and Katsu have the wisdom not to speak for a while, and we make our way back to Anteiku where Hinami is eagerly (and hungrily) waiting.

We enter through the front door and Hinami gives us a warm "welcome back" hug. I smile and hug her back, hopefully my tears are dried and gone by now.

"Did you get lots of food?" She asks.

"Plenty" I confirm.

We open Touka's bag to reveal a slender woman with green curly hair that goes to her shoulders. Everyone gets a large chunk of meat and we dig in. I allow my one normal eye to go black as I satisfy my hunger. Touka acquires some scissors and cuts off a lock of the woman's hair. She walks over to me and holds it out for me to eat. I attempt to eat it out of her fingers but she gives me a disgusted look and drops it on my meat instead.

Hinami and Touka leave first.

"Bye bye Mie!" Hinami waves.

"See ya tomorrow Hinami!" I wave back enthusiastically and she laughs.

We sit around for a little while talking about nothing in particular and I keep up my usual upbeat attitude.

"Wow, is that the time? I better get going, school tomorrow" I wave as I make my way out the door. When I'm outside, Katsu quickly emerges from the shop to talk to me.

"Hey Mie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, why?" I lie.

"Just that thing with your brother..." She trails off.

"I'm ok, really. I'm tougher than I look you know!" MiNeko Pose activate!

"Alright then, cya tomorrow" she says gloomily as she walks back inside.

I finally get some solitude as I walk back to my apartment that I moved into last year. Katsu was right, I'm not ok. Actually, I'm not completely happy a lot of the time. In a world of pain and despair, I figured I'd try to be a little light in a situation, always positive. 'When did I choose this way of life?' I ask myself. It was probably when Miki first left when we were 10. I was very upset for a long time and everyone else around me was always sad. 'If one sad person can turn a whole room sad, maybe a happy one can make a room happy' I thought. That's when I decided to laugh instead of cry, smile instead of being angry and MiNeko pose instead of not being ok. 'But what happens when someone breaks that state of mind? It breaks, falls apart and can't be mended' with these morbid thoughts filling my mind, I cry myself to sleep.

**Asuna: Another short and sad chapter (sorry). I feel like crying, but instead I think I might laugh in the spirit of this chapter.**

***laughs maniacally***

**Ok… that ended up being really creepy. Tomorrow's chapter is back up to 900-ish words, so please look forward to it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Akihiko

PiPiPiPi! PiPiPiPi! My tiny, pastel yellow alarm clock sings its repetitive chant to signify morning. It's Monday, so I guess I better get ready for school. I rub my eyes sleepily as I toddle over to the shower. 10 minutes later and there's a towel turban on my head as I briskly button up my white school shirt, zip up my skirt, slide on the greyish blazer and clip on the bright red bow. As fast and neat as possible, I take my endlessly long pink hair into two twintails. I brew a quick cup of coffee and pour the liquid into a lilac travel mug before I shove on my shoes, grab my bag and rush out the door.

As I'm running along I spot Katsu and Touka walking to school.

"Morning" I say as I perkily move to walk between them.

"Hi Mie, late again I see" she seems pissed, but this happens every day so I'm used to it. Touka holds out something in a fist and I obediently open my travel mug. She drops something I don't see inside, but I already know what it is.

"Blonde" she states simply and I take a sip.

We arrive at school perfectly on time and take our seats. I'm a senior in high school but I'm very small and look younger than everyone else. Katsu is in the same class as me, her seat is close to the window and she often stares out of it.

"Miss Nakamachi" the teacher calls.

I sit upright and raise my hand straight up as I call a big loud "Here!"

I continue to think to myself and since I woke up this morning, I think my mask has somehow glued itself back together which I am thankful for.

Instead of starting the lesson as usual, the teacher calls someone in from the hallway. The boy is of average height with slight noticeable muscle, he must be athletic I suppose. His eyes are a rainy grey, but what really catches my attention is his hair. It's short, messy and blonde. Blonde, the colour of the hair Touka slipped in my coffee this morning. I've never grown fond of eating humans, but this guy just looks so... tasty.

"Everybody, this is Akihiko. He has been transferred into our homeroom and I expect you to treat him nicely" the teacher announces, "I will now give you some time to ask any questions".

Most of the people in the class raise their hands. The questions are ordinary and stupid, but I sincerely listen to every answer. His favourite colour is red, he used to be captain of a sports team (as I guessed), and his favourite flower is "whichever one you like, sweetie". I finally discovered... I hate him.

"Yes, Katsu" I whirl my head around to look at my best friend who has put little effort into raising her hand above her shoulder. What does she possibly want to ask this guy?!

"Do you like coffee?" She asks like this is a regular question, which I guess it is to humans. Before I know it, I'm on the edge of my seat waiting for his reply.

"It's practically all I drink"

At lunchtime Katsu and I are sitting around chatting like everyone else except without the usual lunch. Touka doesn't hang out with us at school, but instead with her human friend who she'd do anything for. In the distance, I see a barely familiar smug expression walking towards us.

"Can I speak with you for a sec, sweetie?" Akihiko is staring straight at me and like hell I know what to do.

"I'll leave you guys to it then" Katsu wanders off and leaves me behind and deserted.

Akihiko sits down next to me like we're all 'buddy-buddy' and it sets me on edge.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask sweetly.

"I just wanted to be near you" he says plainly, "I like the way you smell"

The way I SMELL? This guy is crazy.

"What do I smell like?" This guy is weird, but I'll play his game out of curiosity.

"Heavenly girl, heavenly" I can see some of the more popular girls watching us from a distance, jealousy in their eyes.

"So what's your name cutie?"

"Mieko, but everyone calls me Mie"

"An angelic name for an angelic girl" he carefully lifts up my hand and pecks it lightly. Who does this guy think he is?! It'll take ages to wash him off my poor hand!

"You're such a gentleman, but I really should get back to my friend" I politely try to excuse myself. He grabs my wrist and pulls me onto his lap with ease.

"I'm sure she won't mind, all I want is to spend some time with my goddess" he takes a whiff of my hair and I shudder. The glue on the mask hasn't set yet, and this guy is about to break it once more.

Right on time the bell rings, saving me from this awful situation. Katsu rushes over but stops when she sees where I'm sitting.

"Getting a little intimate there are you?" She cocks her head to the side.

"I was captured" I laugh, thankful she's here for me.

In an elegant movement, she grabs my arm and pulls me to stand next to her. Katsu puts her arm around my shoulder and looks directly at the Mie-catcher.

"Sorry, but this one's mine" she turns around, spinning me with her and we walk off to class.

**Asuna: Yay! Akihiko! Do you guys like him or hate him at the moment? The romance will start kicking in soon and the chapters have stopped being short for now. Remember, if you wish to give any feedback (positive or negative) I am glad to receive it. As always, thank you for reading and talk to you again in tomorrow's chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Special Cake

Afternoon classes aren't ever exciting, but sometimes I catch Akihiko staring at me out of the corner of my eye. He probably can't help it, but I find him creepy and want to eat him out of existence. When class finishes, I rush over to be near Katsu for safety.

"Not in the mood to have your hair violated?" she asks and I nod. She gladly links arms with me as I skip out the classroom door dragging her along with me.

I walk along with Touka and Katsu back to Anteiku, standing between them of course.

"How was school?" Touka's younger than me, but she still acts like an older sister.

"There was a new guy" Katsu states calmy.

"What's he like?"

With a straight face and no hesitation, I look directly at her and say "I wish to eat him"

Both my friends reactions are slow as they take in what I just said. I admit, that was a little out of character but Katsu is the first to speak next.

"In her defence, he was feeling up her ass at lunch today" she shrugs.

Touka moves to hug me which is a rare thing and I gladly hug her back "If he touches you again, I'll terminate him".

When we arrive at Anteiku, business is already booming. Touka and I slip into our uniforms and Katsu takes a seat at one of the tables. I get to work and make only one human cake today and one ghoul cake. Because it's a weekday, there aren't as many customers as there were yesterday. I take the regular cake out and carefully place it in the display window. When I'm back in the kitchen, I slide off my apron and hang it on the MiNeko hook.

I go out into the cafe to sit across from Katsu who is drinking some coffee and munching on a slice of my 'special cake'. Touka walks over quickly to take my order which is usually just the coffee. Today I didn't get to make myself a cupcake, so I also ask for a piece of 'special cake'. It's a pleasant afternoon and Katsu and I will probably stay and chat here til night.

The front door opens again, ushering in another customer. To my horror, it's the transfer student. He sits at one of the tables and one of the waiters comes and takes his order. He orders coffee (like everyone else) but then asks about the "special cake" which apparently is so popular here. When the waiter brings it out to him, he quickly realises what the cake is made of as if he already knew and eats it gladly.

It's about closing time when Akihiko walks over to Katsu and I.

"Mieko, you work here?" He pulls up a chair.

"The one and only kitchen staff" I try to make polite conversation, maybe he's only a molester at school.

"Your cake was delicious by the way" he winks. Nope, still a jerk.

"I was surprised you were into that type of cake"

"Mie, you don't know?" Katsu is surprised now.

She looks back to Akihiko and I follow her gaze just in time to see his eyes turn black. It all makes sense now; the sniffing, the cake, the monstrousness... He probably wants to eat me as much as I want to eat him.

"You're a ghoul"

**Asuna: Touka and Katsu are such great friends ^.^! Akihiko is so creepy though. He's a ghoul! What a surprise! Kudos to those of you who figured it out or guessed last chapter. Sorry about the late update (I was having a sleepover), but I will post the next chappy up now for ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Desires

"You guessed it, honey" Akihiko winks at me.

"It's time for dinner" Yoshimura announces.

We all gather around to watch the store manager divide up one of the bodies we picked up yesterday. Akihiko moves to sit next to me, but I just shuffle closer to Katsu until I'm practically on her lap. Everyone's eyes turn black (including my one) as we mercilessly devour the stout man. Akihiko smiles at me as we eat, a harmless gesture but from him seems shifty.

The rest of the week passes with a few minor events. Guess who also transferred to our school? My brother did. I was upset at first, but he hasn't bothered me so far and he's in a different homeroom, I'm grateful. Katsu talks about Miki unhealthily often, I guess she likes his humour or something. Akihiko visits Anteiku every day now and I still haven't gotten used to his repulsiveness.

Today is Friday and I'm baking the usual amount of 2 cakes; 1 human, 1 ghoul. I put the regular cake in the display window and walk back into the kitchen. I hang up my apron, but I realise something's not right. Someone's behind me and I immediately recognise him when he wraps his toned arms around my waist.

"'MiNeko', huh?" He takes an instant interest in my name tag above the hook.

"It's just a name I made up when I was little" I elbow him, which probably does nothing but he lets go anyway.

"I have a present for you MiNeko" he teases.

"I don't want your present" I cross my arms.

"Are you sure?" He holds up a tiny zip-lock bag containing something blonde. He pulls the lock of hair from the bag so I can smell it.

"From my own head you know. Just for you"

"If you really insist" I pretend to reluctantly hold out my hand.

"Sorry babe, you're not getting it like that" he holds the small bunch of strands in front of my face and I'm ready to give in to desire.

"You're cruel" I whine.

"And you're hungry" he says cockily.

I can't take it anymore and I bite the hair from his fingertips.

"Good girl" he says as he watches me eat.

"I hate you"

"Too bad, I love you" he pecks me on the lips and I surprisingly don't want to puke.

The door to the kitchen opens and we both look to find...

**Asuna: Dawwwww she totally likes him. I'm suddenly realising how short these chapters are, but don't worry! There are a lot. Who's behind the door?! Find out tomorrow in Chapter 8 (I promise it won't be late this time .).**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Family

"Miki!" my brother shows up at the worst times.

"Who's this?" Miki motions to Akihiko.

Akihiko puts his arm around me "her boyfriend, who are you?"

"You're not my boyfriend!" I shove his hand off "he's just a guy in my class"

"Oh I'm sure" Miki chuckles under his breath.

"I don't have to put up with this!" And I stomp out of the kitchen, "they can sort their problems out themselves"

"Who can?"

"Touka! Miki and Akihiko are in the kitchen and they're talking about STUFF" I'm starting to freak out now as the anger has evaporated. Touka walks into the kitchen and I follow her to find them... Laughing?

"Wow MiNeko, you didn't tell me your brother was so cool" Akihiko and Miki are laughing their heads off as they pat each other on the back like they're as close as childhood friends.

"I don't see the problem." Touka states

"But... They... He... Huh?" I can't find words anymore.

Since any problems they may've had seemed to have vanished, we walk back out to the main area.

"I have some chores to finish, so I'll take my leave now" I begin to make my way to the door when Miki grabs my arm.

"I seem to be having accommodation issues at the moment, so can I stay with you sis?"

"As long as you help with the chores" I giggle.

"I can do chores!" Akihiko pipes up.

"Please stay away from me" my cruel words are spoken in a honey sweet voice.

"Bye Mie" Touka puts slight effort into waving.

"Cya Mie, bye Mikio" Katsu nods us off.

"You guys can just call me Miki" he laughs and I swear I can see the slightest smile upon Katsu's face. I wave enthusiastically as we exit. Akihiko blows me a kiss which I respond to by sticking my tongue out at his grotesque-ness.

As we walk along the streets to my apartment Miki suddenly puts his hand on my head and leans closer to me.

"So what's with you and Akihiko?" He questions.

"I told you, he's just a guy in my class!"

"Alright, thanks for letting me stay with you by the way" he ruffles my hair playfully.

"I was serious about those chores, and there's only one bed so you'll have to sleep on the floor" I smile.

"Well you're hospitable aren't you?" Sarcasm overflows out his mouth and I laugh.

He pulls me into a hug "I like it when you laugh" is all he says.

We reach my apartment and Miki actually does help with the chores. When we're finished, I brew a cup of coffee and we sit and watch TV together. The movie on TV tonight isn't all that interesting but it feels just like old times. By the time the film is finished, Miki and I are cuddling together under a blanket on the couch.

"Time for bed then?" He asks after I yawn for the 4th time.

"Yeah, ok"

I flop onto the bed as Miki covers himself in blankets on the floor.

"There might be enough room for two on the bed after all..." I shuffle over to make some room.

"You couldn't of said that before I got uncomfortable on the floor?" He stands up and climbs into the covers next to me.

"Better?" I ask sleepily.

"Yeah"

Maybe having Miki back isn't completely for the worst after all.

**Asuna: Akihiko and Miki are getting along well, aren't they? Not the kind of relationship Mie wanted between her brother and her stalker. Miki's such a good brother though! I'm an only child, so jelly~. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Futon and Sleeping In

I sleepily open my eye and look around the room, it seems different. There are several blankets on the floor next to my bed and I can't seem to remember how they got there. I decide the best solution is coffee so I walk out to the kitchen where coffee is the only purpose. To my surprise there's a person in my kitchen. He has pink hair and is making coffee.

"Morning" The familiar voice says as he turns around to look at me.

"Miki...?" I'm still half-asleep and things aren't adding up.

"I stayed over last night, remember?" I slowly shake my head and he hands me a cup of coffee, "maybe this'll help".

I drink my coffee as I try to wake up and remember things I probably shouldn't have forgotten. It slowly starts to come together and I think I finally have a pretty clear memory:

-Miki stayed over

-We did chores

-Coffee and movie night

-Me yawning

-Sleeping on the floor (sucka)

-Sleeping on the bed

That's where we fall asleep and I am satisfied with my deduction.

"So, any plans for today?" he starts a conversation as I look less out of it now.

"Well, I have work this afternoon, but that's it" I tell him my daily schedule which is pretty much nothing.

"Can we go out and buy me a bed?"

"Who said you could live here?!"

"I just thought since we got along so well, it might be nice to live together again"

"I'll think about it" I compromise

"I'll make your coffee everyday" his offer is so irresistible.

"Deal!" he chuckles infectiously and I laugh too, mostly because I don't know what's funny which makes him laugh harder. There's no winning.

We're at the mall now and Miki isn't looking pleased at the current bed selection.

"These beds are all really expensive" he frowns which is something most people never see Miki do.

"Why do you think I got a job?" I shrug.

"I guess I'll just have to keep sleeping with you until I rack up the money"

"Don't say it like that!" I give him a light shove "Maybe a futon would be good for now, those are cheap".

We walk over to a cheaper furniture store and head to the futon section.

"See? Look. That's a much more reasonable price for you isn't it?" I point to one of the cheaper futons.

"That looks good for now" he nods in agreement.

We decide that we have time for more shopping and we'll come back for the futon later. Our shopping taste differences become clear as I want to look at pretty dresses and cute hair accessories, while Miki insists we spend 20 minutes in the joke shop.

We're about to go back and buy the futon when something catches my eye in a shop window. I stop and look at the gorgeous pair of bows on display.

"I want them! Oh but which colour should I get? I like pink but maybe my hair would wash it out. Maybe I should get red? Oh but with my eye I'd look like Christmas"

"Have you checked the price, Mie?" He points to the left a little and I die.

"3,000 yen?" Those are some expensive bows, about $30, "well something that pretty's got to be pricey right?"

I feel masculine hands cover my eyes, but it's not Miki.

"Guess who" a repulsive voice asks and I elbow him in the gut, "that's not gonna work this time baby"

"Is it the pervert?" My guess is right, but he doesn't remove his hands.

"That's not my name Mi-Ne-ko" his sentence lingers on my nickname and I can hear Miki wetting his pants again to my right.

"A-Akihiko" I manage to splutter out and he lets go.

"The way you say my name is just so arousing" he teases.

"Miki! The bad man is undressing me with his eyes!" I whine as I move to stand behind my brother.

"You'll live" he manages to get out between laughing fits.

We walk back to the furniture store to buy Miki's futon and Akihiko self-invites himself to tag along.

"Better be quick, I have to get to Anteiku for afternoon tea" Akihiko comments.

"You're free to leave anytime" it takes me a second to fully register what he just said, however, "wait... afternoon tea? I have to go to work!"

"How am I s'pose to get this futon home without ya?"

"Take him" I gesture to Akihiko.

"Can't wait to see your house, the highlight will be your underwear draw"

My eye widens, and the other threatens to open. Urgh! I do NOT need this now, I'm gonna be late for work!

"I can go with you?" He offers and I have to make a tough decision.

"F-fine. Let's go then" I grab his arm and run off, "good luck, Miki!"

**Asuna: They're running off into the sunset together!**

**Mie: It's not like that!**

**Katsu: But I ship you guys!**

**Touka: OTP.**

**Mie: Some friends you are!**

**Asuna: Mie! What a horrible thing to say!**

**Miki: It's ok Asuna, you can be my new sister. *hugs Asuna***

**Katsu: It's ok Mie, we're just joking.**

**Asuna: In the next chapter! Is Akihiko gonna take this the wrong way?**

**Akihiko: Yes.**

**Asuna: Will Mie get to work on time? She's not the best at running…**

**Mie: Hey!**

**Asuna: And will Miki be able to get the futon home by himself?**

**Miki: I barely remember where she lives…**

**Asuna: Wish him luck in Chapter… (what are we up to now?)**

**Touka: 10.**

**Asuna: Chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Surprises

As I'm dragging Akihiko along, I can practically feel his perverted-ness seeping into me, disgusting.

"If you were this desperate to run away with me, I would've organised a horse" he's still annoying as ever.

"You talking... doesn't... help" I have to catch my breath between words as these petite legs weren't designed for running.

"Want a piggyback?"

"Trusting you... with carrying me... is surprisingly... not... tempting... whatsoever"

We finally reach Anteiku with 10 minutes to spare and I let out a sigh of relief as I toss Akihiko's arm far away.

"I'll be waiting for my 'Special cake' then" he says as he walks off to sit at a table.

"Wow Mie, it's not like you to be out of energy" Katsu seems a little worried, but I smile into my next words to reassure her.

"I'm fine. I was just shopping with Miki and Ugly. He's moving in"

"Akihiko's moving in with you?"

"What? NO! I meant Miki. It'll be like old times living with him again" I perk up thinking about the fun we'll have living together.

"So why'd you bring him with you?" She asks.

"He threatened to go with Miki (who would gladly let him in) and snoop through my underwear!" I cry into Katsu's arms.

"There, there" she strokes my hair comfortingly.

When I finish having a quick cry, I go into the changing room to change into my uniform. On with the apron and it's time to get to work! Better MiNeko pose to the food for good luck ;). As usual for afternoon tea, I make a cake for each species. Today, however, I add some chopped up brown hair to the special cake, the humans will just think it's chocolate. Before I finish my shift, I cut a slice of special cake, put it on a plate and write a note with the recipient's name. It reads: "To Stupidhead".

I sit with Katsu again and we enjoy our Saturday afternoon tea. Thankfully, Touka volunteers herself to be Akihiko's waitress today, and as planned she gives him the plate I wrote his name on. He reads the note, then turns to look at me. To my misfortune, he blows a kiss my way as if to say "thanks sugar" and I return it with a horrified look. Katsu gives me a knowing smile and I just sigh.

The next day is the same as last week with me making the week's large cake menu for morning tea which includes 2 human cakes, 1 ghoul cake, and a batch of human cupcakes. During my break Katsu isn't here, but instead I spot Hinami quietly reading a book. I sit across from her and she peaks over the edge of the novel to smile at me, I smile back. I peacefully consume my daily cake and coffee, thankfully it's not real cake or I'd be a blimp by now.

My lunch break finishes and I head back into the kitchen to continue baking. Well I intended on baking, until something caught my eye. On the bench there is a shallow, rectangular, pink box with a red ribbon. There's a tag attached and I pick it up to read it. "From Stupidhead ❤"

**Asuna: Wow Mie, you already gave him a pet name.**

**Mie: It's not a pet name! It's supposed to be insulting!**

**Miki: Ouch! That's gotta sting man.**

**Akihiko: It's ok. I'm tough *fake tears***

**Asuna: Poor Akihiko.**

**Katsu: Don't give him sympathy!**

**Touka: *nods in agreement***

**Asuna: In the next chapter! What's in that box? You readers wanna make a guess for me?**

**Akihiko: I think I know**

**Katsu: It's not like you put it in the box or anything…**

**Akihiko: Its- *mouth gets covered***

**Asuna: Bye bye! See you guys tomorrow~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Moments

I really want to open it, but I have work to do. Also, coming from him, it's probably some sort of dead animal carcass. Even so, everyone likes getting presents and I'm still excited to open it when my shift finishes. I place it in my large apron pocket (which reminds me of a kangaroo pouch) and that's that. I make 2 more human cakes and it's finally time to open the box. I lift up the lid and inside I find...

…Two large purple bows. I squeal in delight, but then sigh. I want to wear them now, but there are literally no mirrors anywhere in this building. I'm about to walk out to the cafe when Akihiko strides in through the door.

"Stupidhead" I feel like I should be less shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Did you get my present?" He cocks his head to the side questioningly.

"I did! Th-thank you so much" I bow and my twintails fly up before landing at either side of my head.

"Well you gonna wear them, or not?"

"You see, there are no mirrors in this place so..." I trail off.

"I'll do it, come here" he drags me by the wrist until I'm standing in front of him.

He holds out his hand and I give him one of the bows. He gently lifts it up and clips it to my head. I pass him the other and watch as he concentrates. When he finishes clipping the bow to my head, he looks down at me and smiles.

"Gorgeous" is all he says.

"Well, I better go now" I try to walk away but he grabs me again.

"No 'thank you' present?" He asks innocently.

"Do you want a cupcake or something?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He lifts my chin up and brings his face close so I can feel his breath.

He inches his face ever closer and my heart is ready to burst out of my chest. Just as our lips are about to make contact, he moves off to the side to kiss my cheek instead. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and he laughs.

"I hate you"

"No, you don't" he states simply, and he's probably right. He walks out and I wait a minute before exiting as well.

Hinami notices me enter the room and runs to greet me.

"Mie! Your ribbons are so cute!"

"Thanks" I giggle.

"Where'd you get them?" She asks, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"Um... They were a gift!" I say.

"From whom?" she questions.

"A friend?" I'm not 100% committed to this answer, but she takes it.

"Ok"

It's a quiet Sunday evening and Miki and I are getting ready for bed. He's one of those people that showers at night, so I take this time to get changed. He emerges from the bathroom still slightly wet and takes a minute to stare at me.

"What?" I'm a little concerned.

"I'm so glad you don't go out in public like that" he sighs in relief.

"What kind of issue is that?" I feel like I should be offended. Suddenly, Miki traps me in a giant hug.

"You'd never be able to fight the guys off!" He laughs then kisses me on the head.

"Blurgh!" I attempt to rid his saliva of my forehead to no avail.

We settle in for bedtime and Miki looks proud of his new futon.

"So you managed to get it home, ok?" I ask.

"No problems!" He grins and his smile is apparently infectious as I catch myself grinning too.

"So you and your boyfriend managed to make it to work on time?"

"More like your boyfriend!" I point my index finger directly at his face, "you guys are just so meant for each other!" I laugh.

"Jealousy isn't a good look for you, Mie"

And I roll my eye as I turn off the light.

**Asuna: Ribbons! Man I love ribbons and bows so much *glances at collection***

**Akihiko: I can buy you some too if you want?**

**Mie: Hey!**

**Miki: Didn't I just say you don't look good jealous?**

**Akihiko: You can be jealous over me anytime *winks at Mie***

**Mie: *shudders***

**Asuna: Chapter 12 up next! Do you guys ship Miki x Akihiko? What should their ship name be? You don't ship guys together?! Well, that is your personal choice. Bye bye~**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Prince

Pipipipi Pipipipi Pipipipi!

"Not again!" I groan as I turn off the alarm for another day.

Miki's still asleep, so I go to have my morning shower. By the time I've finished getting dressed, doing my hair, and putting in my bows Miki is in the kitchen making coffee for me.

"Don't you just love school?" I beam at him as I sip my coffee.

"It's alright, but we better get a move on before we're late" he gestures to the wall clock. Touka, Katsu and the idiot are waiting for us at the gate. I wave happily as I run towards them. Akihiko holds out his arms expectantly, but I turn and hug Touka and Katsu instead.

"Tough break, man" Miki says patting Akihiko on the shoulder.

Class is uneventful and at lunch the boys decide to hang out with us for once.

"Who said you could hang out with us?" Katsu is unimpressed.

"Well, according to MiNeko, we're friends" Akihiko winks at me.

"It was better than telling Hinami I got the bows from a creepy stalker" I giggle innocently. For the first time ever at school, my stomach rumbles and I look down at it with a frown.

"Hungry?" Katsu asks and I nod. She scavenges through her bag to find a small pouch. She opens it to reveal the "special" sugar cubes we put in our coffee at Anteiku.

"Katsu, I love you!" I give her a big a squeeze and nuzzle my face against hers.

"Just eat it" she shoves the cube in my mouth and I gobble it down.

"All she really cares about is food, the piggy" Miki comments.

"Will you love me if I get you some food, MiNeko?" Akihiko grins.

"The only feeling I can ever have towards you is hate" I smile as his vanishes.

The afternoon is uneventful and evening rolls around before I know it. Yoshimura says we're out of food again, so Touka, Katsu, Miki and I head out to harvest the feast! My brother is called 'Joker' because his mask - or sack - is brown and in the shape of a jester's hat. The eyes are cut out like mine, and there's a zipper where his mouth is. We walk along in the darkness, but something doesn't seem right. I attempt to act oblivious to my suspicions, but continue cautiously anyway.

There's a loud 'clack' as something terrible whips at the pavement. A tall, skinny, CCG man comes into view. I am so glad we put on our masks. That's why we have masks you know, for when this happens. The man whips his stolen kagune at the ground again, but no one flinches (I only highly consider it). Suddenly, I feel a rush of wind and turn around to see Touka's kagune shoot it down. The second CCG agent is a buff woman and she carries a tentacle-like kagune. We mentally agree to split up, as Touka and Katsu take the woman, Miki and I fight the man.

Miki attacks first, striking at the arm which the man holds his kagune. The man's kagune quickly aims for Miki and I catch it with my coils before striking at his arm too. The idea is simple: if he can't hold his kagune, he can't fight. Another tiled snake comes out and claws at my stomach. This makes Miki angry and this time he attacks the man's head. "I need that to hold your flesh in there you know!" I giggle as I send a few strikes at his torso in return.

Somehow, during the fight, Miki and I end up fighting 'Mega Woman' as Touka and Katsu battle 'Wimpy Man'. I laugh sweetly as a think of the hilarious names I've given them and Miki turns to look at me as if to say "Really? Now?". The woman is a lot harder to fight as I assume she has more experience. Her tentacles hit me a couple times, but mostly her goal seems to be grabbing one of us.

Before I can do anything, she catches Miki and tosses him into a wall where he collapses. I'm shocked as I recklessly and mercilessly strike at the woman with my poisonous kagune. It's no use as her tentacles wind around my legs and lifts me high in the air. I am too tired to fight back for now.

"Now what shall I do with you?" She snarls.

"Maybe hold me by my arms. You should know how horrible it is to have your skirt up" I pout.

"You're wearing leggings" she groans.

"Still..." I trail off.

Suddenly, I am dropped and I look to see someone has thrust their kagune through her body. I'm glad I'm not going to die, but getting dropped from this height I'll still get horribly injured. I await my gory landing, but it does not come. Instead I land in strong arms and find myself face-to-face with Akihiko who looks almost like a prince.

"Stupidhead!" I exclaim, "Why are you here?!"

"I'll always be here for you, princess" He presses his lips against the smooth ones on my mask and deep down, I wish they were mine.

**Asuna: Ahahahaha! She's so in love but, back on that later.**

**Katsu: What? Why!?**

**Asuna: I wanted to bathe in a personal achievement this chapter! Back story time:**

_**Once upon a time (a few months ago)… Asuna wrote this fanfiction on her iPad. To make the upload nicer she sent it to her computer where she could choose computer-friendly fonts and stuff. The computer always said "Dude, your grammar is terrible" and underlined the imperfect text in green. One day (today) she put Pingyou-Chapter 12 in Microsoft Word and it had NO PROBLEMS with the grammar! That's the end.**_

**Touka: Congratulations. *applauds quietly***

***everyone else starts applauding a little***

**Asuna: Thank you everybody! I CAN improve in stuff! XD**

**Katsu: Can we talk about this chapter more now?**

**Asuna: Oh yeah! Well Akihiko came to her rescue! Good for both of them! I want a prince… *sob, sob, FREAKING SOB***

**Touka: *pets my head* There, there. Being single is fine.**

**Asuna: Easy for you to say. Everyone loves you (including me).**

**Miki: Next chapter! What happens when Miki finds his sister in his best friend's arms?**

**Katsu: Don't talk about yourself in third person.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sick Brother

"Hey! Don't do that in public you two lovebirds!" Miki slowly makes his way towards us.

"We're not lovebirds!" I yell angrily.

"Hey, where's my reward for saving you?"

"I can make you some cake when we get back?" I laugh nervously.

"You know what I want" he whispers, "but looking up your skirt was good enough for me!" He bursts out laughing which reminds me of Miki.

"I'm wearing leggings!" I shout in his face and he just laughs harder.

We walk over to Katsu and Touka, who have easily taken out 'Wimpy Man' and Katsu gives me a weird look.

"Mie, are you ok?!" Katsu looks worried and I'm not really sure why.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A few cuts here and there, but I'm good" I shrug.

"Then why is Akihiko carrying you?" Touka questions me. It's true; Akihiko hasn't stopped carrying me bridal-style since he caught me.

"You can put me down now" my tone isn't demanding, but it's not a suggestion either.

"No! I'm keeping you forever now!" He clutches onto me tighter.

"Put her down" Miki's usual humorous-nature is no longer present. Akihiko can tell too and he carefully places me back on my feet again.

The next day I wake up to the usual alarm sounding from my clock, but there's something wrong. I look down to find Miki looking horribly ill on the floor next to me. I jump out of bed to crouch down next to his futon.

"Hey Miki, you don't look to good" I'm a little worried as my precious brother isn't full of energy as he usually is in the morning.

"I think I caught a cold" he murmurs.

"You stay there. I'll get you some medicine".

I walk out to the kitchen and search through the mostly empty cupboards to find the cold &amp; flu tablets. I also grab a glass of water before I go back into the bedroom. When I walk back in, Miki has sat himself up and I help him to swallow a couple of the tablets.

"You can't sleep on the floor" I state, "so you can sleep in my bed, ok?"

He nods and I carefully help him onto the single bed.

"You're gonna be late" he says weakly.

"That's alright, they'll understand. You just worry about getting better alright?"

I rush around and get ready as fast as possible and just before I leave, place a hot mug of coffee on the bedside table for my sleeping brother. I practically sprint all the way to school and it's killing me like the other day when I was almost late for work. I can hear the bell ring when I'm just a block away and I plan my 'good sister' speech to my teacher. As I'm about to burst into the classroom, I instead decide to go through the back and sneak towards my desk. She spots me anyway.

"Miss Nakamachi, you're late"

I stand up and bow to her apologetically.

"I'm sorry! You see, my brother's sick today! And I had to make sure he was ok before I left! And I wasn't convinced I should leave him alone! And..." The teacher cuts me off from my scattered speech.

"That's fine, take your seat" I bow again as I sit down in my chair.

Nothing of note happens the rest of the school day. Katsu and Akihiko ask if Miki's ok and are relieved to find out he just has a cold. The manager of Anteiku gives me a day off, and gives me some meat to take back home to my twin.

"Can I come too?" Akihiko wants to see Miki. They really are good friends, so I reluctantly let him tag along. While we walk to my apartment, I look up at Akihiko who (for once) has a seriously worried face. He's not really a jerk a lot of the time, just a flirt and a pervert around me. I open the bedroom door to find a sleepy Miki surrounded by scrunched up tissues.

"Your room's pretty girly" Akihiko chuckles.

"This is my room!" I complain, "He just happens to rent part of it!"

"Yeah, and I have to pay you" Miki stops mid-sentence to sneeze, "in manual labour" he finishes.

"You made the poor man into your maid?! No wonder he looks so frail!" Akihiko looks astonished.

"He makes coffee once a day! It's not that hard!" I exclaim.

I hear some laughing, interrupted by a sneeze, then more laughing.

"You two fight like you're married!" Miki just can't stop cackling himself.

Miki and Akihiko have a little chat before Miki falls asleep again. I eventually get the message across that Akihiko can't stay over and sleep on the futon with me, so he goes home. I leave some flesh for Miki if he wakes up hungry, and get comfortable on the futon. My alarm wakes me up in the morning and I would give anything not to move for a whole day. I need to sneeze a couple of times before I realise what's happened. Guess it's my turn to be sick.

**Asuna: This chapter isn't incredibly late! No…**

**Touka: Asuna, you have to post everyday like you promised otherwise the readers get worried.**

**Mie: We don't even know if the readers like the story though!**

**Miki: Hey! We got a follower the other day, that's good right?**

**Asuna: I could go for some motivational reviews!**

**Katsu: We're not going to get any because of the review from Chapter 2. The person was angry because the story summary used to say something along the lines of "please enjoy reading it and leave lots of review!"**

**Asuna: That please was meant to be for both subjects in the sentence. Either way, I changed it slightly to have fewer misunderstandings. **

**Touka: And then you sent the reader a nice private message in apology. You've done all you can do.**

**Asuna: Ok. I'll just keep posting chapters and maybe someone might like one enough to want to leave a review!**

**Miki: This was a pretty miserable end of chapter conversation. Next time in Pingyou! Mie got sick, my poor baby sister!**

**Mie: I'm not a baby!**

**Akihiko: You're my baby *winks***

**Mie: Gross.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sick M(i)e

I groan loudly and Miki comes rushing in through the bedroom door.

"You look awful!" He exclaims before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"It's not my fault you got me sick!" I barely get the sentence out fast enough before I sneeze.

"Alright, I'm sorry" Miki eventually stops laughing. He picks me up and carries me over to the bed, where he lingers for a second.

"It's no wonder Akihiko didn't wanna put you down. You give off a 'have to protect' kinda aura" he looks at me fondly, and I have no idea how to react.

"Why? Is that bad?" I'm a little too worried over what's probably nothing.

"Nah" he shakes his head, "it's cute".

When I am safely tucked into my rightful sleeping environment, Miki runs off to get the cold &amp; flu tablets. He quickly returns and I shove the small capsules in my mouth before washing them down my throat with water. There's a knock at the door (which never happens) and Miki goes to answer it. I run over all the possible visitors in my head, but none of them were this particular outcome.

"Honey, you got a little something everywhere" he criticises mercilessly.

"Don't I feel horrible enough?!" I whine.

"Probably" he chuckles.

"It's time to go to school, you comin'?" Miki addresses the other boy.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Akihiko isn't smiling now either.

"Take care of 'er" he tosses the only key and Akihiko catches it.

"Can do"

Miki leaves and Akihiko invites himself to sit on the bed. Maybe I do give off a 'have to protect' aura. Akihiko's not usually this decent... ever. But here he is, genuinely here to look after me while I'm sick. There's an awkward silence as I sleepily stare at him with both eyes. He brushes my fringe out of my face and softly strokes my hair.

"You should open both eyes more often" he says smiling.

"You think so?"

"Mhmmm" he nods, "they're beautiful".

The gentle action of him stroking my hair is calming, and I eventually fall asleep.

I wake up to find only myself in my bedroom. Maybe Akihiko was never here at all, and it was just a dream. I wander out into the kitchen and lounge area to find Akihiko lounging on the couch watching TV. I'm just glad he didn't watch me sleep like some sort of stalker. He turns his head to look at me and his relaxed face turns into a concerned one.

"What part of 'rest in bed all day' isn't clear to you?" He turns off the TV and begins walking over to me.

"I got hungry" I complain.

"Now who's the Stupidhead?" He picks me up and I am in no condition to protest.

He plops me down on the bed and tucks me in so there is no escape.

"I'll get you some food, alright?"

He returns with a bowl of blood soup which Yoshimura must've put in the bag for Miki yesterday. He tries to feed it to me, but I'm a big girl and insist on feeding myself. When I finish, I put the bowl on the bedside table and snuggle back under the covers to sleep again.

"Well, call out if you need anything" he makes his way towards door.

"Akihiko..."

"Hmmm?" He stops in his tracks and turns around.

"Can't sleep" I pout.

He walks back to the bed where he collapses next to me and props his head up on his arm. I roll onto my side to face him and I can feel a fuzzy warm feeling inside.

"You know, they say it's dangerous to invite a ghoul into your bed" he flashes black eyes at me before they fade back to white.

"You won't do anything" I mumble.

"You're right" he wraps his arms around me and I position my head on his chest.

"Won't you get sick too?" I look up at him to find that he's closed his eyes.

"I would go through anything just to hold you like this" he whispers.

I'm comfortable now, and I half wish that we could lie here like this for a very long time. Maybe one day, when I'm less sick... And more open to my feelings. I fall asleep for what only seems like a minute and awaken to find a delightful taste in my mouth.

"Why are you eating my hair?" Akihiko groans. I try to say "it'll grow back" but it comes out as "erer grawr brack". I finally manage to chew off the hair in my mouth from its roots and open my eyes to find him looking at me with an unamused face.

"You really only care about food, don't you" he strokes my hair again as I continue to nibble on his. I finish my mouthful, but it doesn't look like I'm getting anymore.

We lie there for a while and I'm feeling a lot better after some sleep. Our little conversation is about nothing of interest, but I could talk about nothing of interest with Akihiko like this for days.

"Akihiko-" My sentence is interrupted by his finger on my lips.

"Why'd you start calling me that now? What happened to 'Stupidhead'?" He asks. A question I am unprepared for, and don't have an answer for either.

"I guess I finally got to see your caring side" I shrug.

"I've always cared about you MiNeko" he places a gentle kiss on my forehead, "I love you".

"Please don't"

**Asuna: So cute!**

**Akihiko: I'm adorable right?**

**Mie: She meant me!**

**Asuna: I meant you guys together…**

**Miki: They are cute right?**

**Katsu: Oh my god! Just shut up and get married already. This lovey dovey-ness is killing me!**

**Touka: Tell them about next chapter, Asuna.**

**Asuna: Right! Mie's last words linger in the air. Surprisingly, Akihiko DOES have feelings though and those feelings get hurt.**

**Katsu: Lies.**

**Asuna: Look forward to Chapter 15! (This is Chapter 14, right?)**

**Miki: Yes.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I Won't Fall in Love

It's not like I've never dated anyone before. I've had a few boyfriends, but it's never really been love. I've never wanted to fall in love. With love comes pain and heart break, and those things don't correspond with my facade. What happens when Akihiko stops loving me or if I lose him? It'll be a whole new world of sorrow. It's selfish, but I never want to feel that much pain ever.

There's a cheeky knock at the door as Miki demands entry. The moment would be over now if I hadn't already ruined it. Akihiko unwraps his arms from around me and moves off the bed. He goes to let Miki in and I plop my head back on the pillow. The bed is cold now and the feeling of Akihiko lingers all over my body wherever he touched.

"Are you feeling better?" Miki's question is more of a statement as he bursts in the room to greet me.

"Much!" I laugh lightly.

"I took great care of her!" Akihiko says, prideful.

"I trust you to look after her when we're brothers-in-law too then!" He pats Akihiko on the shoulder.

"What kind of brother says that?!" These guys are going to drive me crazy!

"Oh, so you're not denying how madly in love we are?" He asks slyly.

"I'm denying it, because we're not!" I practically scream in anger.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down Mie, you're still not 100% better yet".

The guys banter for a while, but eventually Akihiko has to leave.

"See ya, babe!" He does a finger salute as he grins.

"Bye Akihiko" I give a tiny wave and he leaves.

"Since when did you realise he has a name?" Miki asks suspiciously.

"Don't know what you're talking about..." I roll over to face the wall, "Goodnight!"

Morning appears and my tiny alarm clock is here to tell the world. I practically leap out of bed and thankfully Miki isn't on his futon, because I would've just crushed him. My singing in the shower is at an all-time loud and Miki has to yell at me before I soften my words. Miki passes me my travel mug, filled to the brim with coffee as I skip over to put on my shoes.

"You're happy today" he messes up my hair a little.

"It's good to be healthy" I beam.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" are his last words as I pull him out the door.

When we're outside, I start at full speed only to run into someone after a second. My obstacle wraps his arms around me and I look up to see his beautiful grey eyes.

"Let go of me!" I pound my fists into his chest with great fury and speed.

"Not a chance, cutie" he squeezes me tighter. In a graceful movement, I duck out of his arms and run off into the distance. Akihiko's persistent, but I refuse to let him take my heart. I catch up to Touka and Katsu who are never late (unlike me), and Touka politely drops some lemony yellow hair into my cup.

Scroll through the day and its lunchtime! Like the unprepared Mie I am, I forgot to pack a snack and yet again, I am hungry.

"Outta luck girl, I forgot to bring some today" Katsu pets me on the head lightly as I pout. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Akihiko pull a container out of his bag. He opens it to reveal some special sugar cubes and my face lights up.

"Are those for me?" I stare him down with a large green eye, but he still intends to make me work for it. He holds out a cube in front of my face and I hold out a hand for him to drop it in.

"What happened the last time you tried to get food like that?" He questions.

"I didn't" I sigh.

"I'm glad you can learn"

"Give me a reason and I'll eat you whole" I threaten as I open my mouth wide. He drops a few special sugars in and I gobble them down before opening my mouth again expectantly.

"That's all you get Pigeko" he flicks my forehead lightly.

"Meanie" I stick out my tongue at him.

I'm at work now and both cakes have been successfully made. I take a seat by myself today as Katsu and Hinami aren't here, and sitting with Akihiko would be doom on my part. I quietly sip my coffee that Touka brings me before I am interrupted by the same ghoul I was trying to avoid. He fastens his arms around my shoulders and leans over to kiss me on the cheek. He walks around to the other side of the table and takes a seat as if he owns the place.

"People are going to think we're a couple of you keep doing stuff like that" I frown.

"We're not a couple?" He looks disappointed.

"No!" I almost shout. I will deny my feelings for as long as possible, but that won't last forever. The solid ground is crumbling in my mind, and soon I will fall into the deep abyss that is love.

"Stupid Akihiko" I mutter and he smiles at me cheekily.

**Akihiko: Mie's had other boyfriends?**

**Miki: Why didn't you tell me?**

**Katsu: She's a cute senior in high school and everyone likes her, what did you expect?!**

**Akihiko: Mie, you're untainted… right?**

**Mie: Ew! Of course I am!**

**Miki: *cuddles Mie* my precious sister will remain pure forever!**

**Akihiko: Don't worry Miki, I'll keep her safe from other men.**

**Mie: What about you? Who will keep me safe from THIS PERVERT?!**

**Asuna: Well this was a pleasant conversation. Mie's pretty unhappy inside, isn't she? In Chapter 16, watch out for a new character! (I won't add them into the description 'til then, so don't bother trying to cheat).**

**Touka: Happy reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Protect Me

The week has gone by fast, and it's already Friday. I've already finished my shift for the day, so I'm enjoying my afternoon with Katsu and Akihiko. There's a strange looking boy dining at the cafe today, and Touka keeps looking over at him with concerned eyes. That must be Touka's brother Ayato, a member of the infamous Aogiri. Katsu abruptly stands up with her only explanation being "bathroom" before she strides off.

I notice Ayato walking towards us now, and he invites himself to occupy Katsu's seat.

"Ah, you must be Touka's little brother" I smile at him.

"Yeah..." He seems uncommitted to that answer, but he recovers quickly, "Are you one of her friends?"

"We're both good friends with Touka" Akihiko holds my hand under the table possessively.

"You guys must be close. Too bad, you smell real good" Ayato addresses me and I'm seriously considering smelling myself.

"I get that a lot" I laugh it off. Katsu's back now and she's brought Touka with her.

"What do you want Ayato?" Her tone is harsh towards her brother.

"I just wanted to meet your friends... They look weak" he stares at us coldly.

"I don't know or care who you are, but I'm seriously considering ripping your skull from your neck" Katsu threatens mercilessly.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving" Ayato is about to exit when he turns to face Akihiko, "better watch it, or I just might eat her".

When Ayato's gone, the relaxed air partially returns to the room and Katsu reclaims her chair. I look up at Touka who seems to be ready to rip someone apart any second. She notices me looking at her and her face softens ever so slightly.

"Better watch out like he said. Once Ayato wants something, he'll do anything to get it" she says grimly.

"I don't wanna be eaten" I pout.

"No one does, but we'll look after you" she gives my head a pet.

"Yeah Mie" Katsu wraps her arms around me, shoving Akihiko off in the process, "Didn't we say we'd protect you from horny guys?"

"You guys are my best friends and I love you" I hug Katsu back with one arm and put my other hand on Touka's which is currently on my head.

Akihiko insisted on walking me home today, and for some reason Touka and Katsu trust him now. All of a sudden, his hand grips onto mine and he smiles at me. My face however, grows into a distorted-looking one, as I attempt to shake it off. His grip is too strong, so I give up and instead weave my fingers into his.

"I knew you'd come around, MiNeko" he gives me a light squeeze.

"You're the one who insisted on holding my hand! I just like holding hands this way, better" I turn my head away from him so he won't notice my blushing.

We reach my apartment and I knock on the door with my free hand, because Miki has the key. Miki answers the door, and I attempt to hide our linked hands behind me. Being the pervert he is, Akihiko pokes my butt so I have no choice but to slap him.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along better" Miki says sarcastically.

"Touka's brother wants to eat me!" I exclaim and Miki laughs it off like a joke, "I'm not kidding!"

"Sure..." He's still talking to me like an idiot.

"It's true, and Touka says he meant it" Akihiko finally decides to back me up. I watch the the two exchange a look before Miki speaks again "Alright".

As the three of us watch TV, Miki and I are snuggling under a blanket together. Akihiko begins to lean on me and I give him a disgusted look. He laughs at my horrified face, but doesn't move. It starts to get late, so we decide to go to bed. Akihiko fights to sleep with me (of course), but he ends up on the couch. I wake up to the sound of my stomach singing the intense, final chorus in a song and promise to ease it of its hunger. It's still dark, so I guess it's not yet morning. Either way, I walk out into the kitchen to grab some food.

Just as I'm about to start digging in, familiar arms wrap around me and I feel him plop his head on my shoulder.

"You do realise it's the middle of the night, right?"

"I'm allowed to be hungry!" I protest.

"You didn't have to turn the light on" Akihiko looks up, only to squint and look back at me.

"Well, I can't really see in the dark..."

"Wish me luck struggling to sleep with this blinding light" he says dramatically before walking back into the living room. I finish the flesh and turn off the light as I start towards my bedroom.

"How terrible, rubbing the fact that you get to sleep on a bed in my face!" Akihiko whines.

"You didn't have to stay over you know" I sigh.

"Yeah I did" he states calmly.

"Why?"

"Couldn't live with myself if something happened to you"

Our eyes meet, and I hate to admit it, but I wouldn't want anything to happen to him either. I walk over to the couch and sit on the edge.

"Would you feel better if I slept on the couch too?" I ask.

"Yeah, especially after I get in your pants" I can't see much in the dark, but I assume he winked at me.

"Chance ruined" I stand up, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me into his arms so we're lying together.

"You're staying here" his word is final, and I'm no match to his strength anyway.

"Protect me" I bury my head in his warm chest.

"I'm the one who needs protecting" he says, "Miki's gonna kill me"

**Asuna: Awwww they're so cute!**

**Touka: You say that every chapter…**

**Asuna: Anyway… look! New character!**

**Touka: I hate you.**

**Asuna: Touka-chan's so cute when she's angry ^.^**

**Katsu: Asuna, maybe it'd be best to not mention it, ok?**

**Mie: Next chapter! Akihiko dies!**

**Miki: Now you'll NEVER get married *cries***

**Akihiko: MiNeko… do you really want me dead that badly?**

**Katsu: I'll help.**

**Asuna: Huh? Akihiko doesn't die. Mie-**

**Katsu: *covers mouth* NO SPOILERS!**

**Asuna: Chapter 17 to come! Wow, this is gonna end and I'm gonna have nothing to procrastinate.**

**Mie: Don't procrastinate on posting the story!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Regrets

It's finally the weekend and as usual, I've slept in 'til about 10am. Akihiko's not here, I hope Miki didn't kick him out. I hear the faint sound of laughter coming from the kitchen and stand up to investigate. I enter the kitchen to find both Miki and Akihiko laughing over a cup of coffee. I sigh, it's nice to have Akihiko here for once. Miki is the first to notice me standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Mie, did we wake you?" he asks.

"I just woke up, don't worry!" I yawn. I sit down at the table with the intention of chatting with them, but then I get jealous of their coffee and want my own.

"Where's my coffee?" I frown.

"Have patience!" Miki scolds me, standing up to make me some.

"Sleep well?" Akihiko asks politely.

"Yep" I nod.

"That's good"

We don't do much for a few hours; sitting around, talking, drinking coffee, and laughing. Eventually I have to go to work, but Akihiko follows me out the door.

"Coming to have afternoon tea?"

"You know it" he holds my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine.

"What are you doing?!" I'm embarrassed by his sudden action.

"Holding hands with the girl I love" he begins swinging our arms back and forwards.

"I don't love you" are apparently the magic words because he instantly lets go and I hang my head. We walk in silence now, but hopefully he'll stop caring about me and there's no more heartbreak.

When we arrive, I go in the back to get changed. Unsurprisingly, when I return Akihiko isn't there. I make the two cakes, taking my time today because I don't really feel like facing the world. Apparently I'm taking too long because Katsu comes marching through the kitchen door. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees me and I look up at her with my probably miserable face.

"Akihiko's not here today" she moves to the bench to stand next to me.

"I know" I feel a tear escape down my cheek and Katsu puts an arm around me.

"What happened?" Her tone is caring, which Katsu never shows and I feel horribly weak for the first time in forever.

"I... I told him I don't love him" I'm crying now, but I deserve everything I get for being awful.

"Well that's a lie, isn't it?" She tries to smile, which makes me feel the slightest bit better.

"I didn't want to fall in love" I try to wipe my tears, but more replace them.

"No one ever does" she squeezes me a little tighter before continuing, "but, isn't it a great feeling to be in love?"

This gets me thinking about all the lovely times I shared with Akihiko. The day we first met and he insisted on smelling my hair while calling me stupid names like 'cutie' and 'angel'. In the kitchen when he fed me his hair which tasted heavenly. That time he was thoughtful enough to buy me the bows I really wanted (which I still wear to this day). Late at night when he saved me from a CCG member just to carry me bridal-style for as long as he could. The other day when I was sick, he looked after me and couldn't be happier when he got to hold me. Walking me home and holding my hand yesterday because he couldn't handle it if anything happened to me. Telling me countless times he loved me, even though I just brushed it off every time.

"I really messed up didn't I?" My tears are drying now, and I let them because there's no point crying anymore.

"Yeah, but it's not too late if you wanna do something about it" she brushes my fringe out of my face.

"What can I do, Katsu?"

"You could start by telling him how you feel right now?" She suggests.

"You mean the feeling of broken and self-pity?" I laugh a bit.

"You know what I mean" she laughs a bit too. We take the human cake and put it in the display. Katsu gives me one last hug before I rush out the door. I suddenly realise now, that I have no idea where Akihiko lives, nor have his phone number. I decide the best course of action is to ask Miki, so I skip my way to our apartment.

What I didn't count on was the setting sun making my view so blinding. Also, this particular street seems to be deserted of all life. There aren't even any stray cats strolling around or anything. 'Where are the cats?!' My conscience screams at me. Without Akihiko or someone else here with me, I suddenly feel strangely vulnerable. Fragile, like when Miki came back and I was a wreck.

Out of nowhere, someone grabs me and unfortunately it's not someone I know. They cover my eyes and mouth so I can't scream or see. I thrash around in attempts of escape, but (as usual) my tiny body is no match for the strong kidnapper. I hear a low chuckle as they begin dragging me somewhere. My mouth is suddenly freed of confinement only to be imprisoned again by a damp cloth. I start to feel dizzy, and I am just conscious enough to feel myself being thrown over the person's shoulder before I pass out.

**Asuna: Well this was another miserable chapter.**

**Touka: This says a lot about you Asuna…**

**Asuna: No way! I'm a super cheerful person!**

**Mie: What happens in the next chapter?**

**Asuna: … … …**

**Miki: You said there were only 18 chapters, right? So this'll be the last one?**

**Asuna: Yeah I guess so.**

**Katsu: Let's talk about how I'm the most awesome friend ever!**

**Mie: Thanks Katsu, you're the best ^.^**

**Asuna: Final chapter! What happens to Mie? What about everyone else? How did I end this story? Please remember to leave lots of positive reviews if you think I should write a sequel. Until next time, happy reading!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Battle Scars

I can't see anything, there must be a blindfold tied over my eyes. The rest of my body is tied to a chair, which I assume will not move. My mouth is free of any containment, which I find strange and unsettling. I feel a warm breath in my ear and I yelp in surprise.

"You're gonna be so delicious" a voice whispers.

"Ayato, why are you doing this?" I ask nervously.

"Isn't it obvious?" He takes a big whiff of my skin and sighs "you smell like heaven".

"P-please don't eat me!" I beg.

"Too late"

This would probably be the part where Akihiko would save me, before anything bad happens. Sadly, I was an idiot and tried to make him hate me. I'm the one that hates me now. 'Maybe I deserve to be feasted on?' I think. Something slimy presses against my cheek and slides it grotesque way up my face. I shudder, which causes Ayato to laugh sadistically. He nips me in places down my neck, and each time I cry out in pain. I feel teeth sink into my shoulder and I scream in horror.

"Please s-stop!" I sob.

Using his teeth, Ayato rips a chunk out of my shoulder. The pain is so intense that all I can do is feel my blindfold grow increasingly soggier with my tears.

There's a loud crash as either a wall or door is broken down. Ayato stops his cruel torture on me to address the visitor.

"Your boyfriend's here" Ayato comments.

"Who?" I'm not sure who he thinks my boyfriend is.

"Harsh, MiNeko. That stings babe" a smug voice that I recognise all too well.

"Akihiko!" I yell happily.

"Sorry, but Prince Charming's not gonna be able to save you today" Ayato snorts.

"W-what are you gonna do?"

"Don't worry, I'll get you outta this" Akihiko tries to comfort me.

"Okay"

I hear the sound of kagune piercing flesh; Ayato must've launched a surprise attack. I still have a blindfold shielding my view, so all I can do is guess at what's happening by the sounds my ears can pick up. Sometimes I hear kagune against flesh, other times it's against the other kagune. I hear them pant for short amounts of time, and blood splatters hitting the floor and walls. Loud 'thumps' are audible when one of them has been thrown into something hard, but I have no idea who's winning.

The violent sounds stop now, and I hear footsteps coming towards me. I wince because my torture will either continue, or I'll see Akihiko who still hates me. My blindfold is untied and I see big, grey eyes.

"Akihiko! I-" I want to say something, but Akihiko collapses into my lap.

"H-hey! Are you ok?!" I look over his body which is covered in wounds and bloody places. I notice a small group of people enter through the hole in the wall.

"Mie! You're ok!" Hinami runs up to me, but freezes when she sees Akihiko.

"We need to get him to a hospital!"

At the hospital, they immediately take Akihiko to do some emergency surgery. The doctors are shocked by my bitten-off shoulder, but fix that up for me too. The next morning, Katsu, Touka and Miki come to visit me.

"How are you doing, Mie?" Miki comes and sits on the bed.

"I'm fine, I just wish they'd let me out of here already" I laugh.

"You need to rest" Touka says sternly.

"But-" I attempt to protest but Katsu cuts me off.

"If you be good, maybe they'll let you wander down the hall to see him" she suggests.

"I really wanna go home, but I guess I can rest for a few hours" I compromise.

"Good girl" Miki messes up my hair, "we'll be back for ya tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright, do lots of running around for me".

I do as I'm supposed to, and lie around for the day with no complaints. Eventually, in the afternoon, one of the nurses says I can probably go see Akihiko now as long as I don't strain my arm too much. My arm might be healing, but my legs are perfectly fine so I run down the hallway bare-foot. I carefully open a door on the left to burst into tears when I see him sleeping peacefully. I walk over to sit on the bed and he sleepily opens his eyes.

"You're awake!" I exclaim.

"I can smell you" he grins but it disappears in an instant, "why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy to see you" more tears leak down my face as my smile goes from ear to ear.

"I thought you hated me?" he questions.

"I tried to hate you... didn't work" I sigh and he laughs.

"Do me a favour?" He says suddenly.

"Anything!"

"Lie with me for a bit"

Hesitantly, I slide myself inside the covers and place my head on the pillow.

"Are you sure this is ok?" I ask.

"It's my dying wish" he slips his arms around me and squeezes ever so lightly.

"Akihiko..." I smile at him fondly.

"What?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You know, your name is really long" I ponder.

"People at my last school called me 'Aki'?" He offers.

"I don't like that. I'm going to call you 'Hiko'" I nod in confirmation.

"I'm still gonna call you MiNeko" he smirks.

I look him up and down and notice he's covered in bandages.

"I'm sorry for getting you beat up like this" my happy tears swiftly become sad as I continue to cry.

"It was my choice to save you, but I didn't do it so you could cry like that" he presses he forehead against mine as he stares into my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I wipe my tears, but more roll down my cheeks.

"Maybe this'll help". He softly presses his lips against mine before pulling away again.

I smile as I kiss him now. The kiss is sweet, and it lasts for a minute or two before we run out of breath.

"I love you" I whisper.

"Awesome. Can we make love now?"

"Idiot!" I yell and he can't stop laughing.


End file.
